Sloman Mortavitch
Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch (Wolny Moe) – syn zombie. Ma 17 lat. Dodatkowo, jest on przewodniczącym samorządu uczniowskiego. Jest to ciekawa pozycja, jak dla niego, ponieważ potrzebuje on własnego mówcy. Mimo tego, że chłopak jest powolny, jest on bardzo dokładny, dzięki czemu został jednym z najlepszych uczniów Monster High. Jego dziewczyną jest Ghoulia Yelps. Osobowość Sloman jest dobrodusznym potworem, który ma wielkie poczucie humoru. Generalnie jednak, chłopak jest typowym zombie - najczęściej można go zobaczyć rozkojarzonego i gapiącego się bez celu w przestrzeń. Jego oczy również wydają się toczyć w różnych kierunkach. Wygląd Sloman jest chłopakiem o szarej skórze. Jego włosy są granatowe, wygolone po bokach na klasyczny "undercut". Grzywka Slomana jest natomiast najczęściej postawiona do góry. Jego brwi mają ten sam kolor, co włosy, a jego oczy - jasnoniebieską, krystaliczną barwę. Co więcej, mają one tendencję do toczenia się w różnych kierunkach. Dodatkowo, Sloman często się garbi. Klasyczny potwór left|278px Zombie to fikcyjna istota nieumarła popularna szczególnie w horrorach. Słowo zombie pochodzi prawdopodobnie od afrykańskiego zumbi (fetysz w języku kikongo) lub od nzambi (bóg w języku kimbundu). Pojęcie zombie wywodzi się z kultury voodoo, w którym oznacza osobę silnie zniewoloną i ślepo lub nieświadomie wykonującą polecenia osoby którą ją kontroluje. Taki typ zombie był obecny w kulturze od drugiej połowy lat 20. XX wieku do prawie końca lat 60. Teraz mało kto kojarzy zombie z voodoo, ponieważ przyjęli się jako osoby martwe, powstające z grobu i starającą się zaspokoić żądzę krwi poprzez konsumpcję świeżego ludzkiego mięsa lub mózgu. Zdolności *'Cechy zombie' - Sloman będąc zombie jest bardzo powolny, ma problemy z mimiką i koordynacją ruchową i mówi tylko w języku zombie. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Sloman jest żywym trupem, więc istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jest nieśmiertelny. Umiejętności *'Szachy' - Sloman dzięki swojej inteligencji i strategicznemu umysłowi jest jednym z najlepszych graczy w szachy. Jest członkiem klubu szachowego w Monster High. Relacje Rodzina Sloman jest synem zombie. Znajomi Sloman przyjaźni się z Deuce'm Gorgonem oraz swoją dziewczyna - Ghoulią Yelps. Przyjaciółmi chłopaka są również Clawd Wolf, Gillington Webber, Jackson Jekyll, Manny Taur oraz Holt Hyde. Możliwe też, że Sloman ma dobre kontakty z pozostałymi zombie, na przykład z Donem Truposzem. Miłość Chłopak jest zakochany w Ghoulii Yelps. Co więcej, dziewczyna odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Zwierzątko Obecnie Sloman nie posiada żadnego zwierzaka. Twierdzi, że przed wyborem jakiegokolwiek musi wykonać wiele trudnych badań. Lalki Ghoul Spirit Moe_doll.jpg|Lalka Sloman GS art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Spirit' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF07 * Numer modelu: BGD87 W tej serii Slo Mo ubrany jest w purpurową koszulkę, na której widnieje logo MH, z którego spływa czarna maź. Chłopak ma na sobie również granatowe rybaczki obszyte białą nicią oraz czarne trampki. Do lalki dołączona jest czarno-łososiowa chorągiewka z logiem MH. We are Monster High Sloman_WAMH_doll.png|Lalka Sloman_WAMH_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'We are Monster High' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CBX43 W tej serii włosy Slomana zaczesane są do przodu jego głowy. Chłopak ubrany jest w fioletową koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem, która została ozdobiona czarnymi, pasiastymi wzorkami. Jego spodnie to granatowe jeansy, a buty - czarne vansy. Do lalki została dołączona czarna rękawica kibica. Lalka dostępna jest wyłącznie w pięciopaku z Lagooną Blue, Cleo de Nile, Gildą Goldstag oraz Scarah Screams. Love is not Dead Ghoulia_Sloman_LIND_dolls.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Love is not Dead' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CKD81 * Numer modelu: CKD81 W tej serii Sloman ma swoją podstawową fryzurę. Chłopak ubrany jest w fioletowy garnitur z nadrukiem żeber i muchy. Jego spodnie są czarne. Przez całą długość nogawek przebiega fioletowy pasek. Buty to fioletowe pantofle. Do lalki dołączony jest bukiet z czerwonych móżdżków. Lalka sprzedawana w dwupaku z Ghoulią Yelps. Meta Timeline * 14 maja 2010: Sloman pojawia się w webisodzie 16. Urodziny. * 24 czerwca 2010: Pseudonim "Wolny Moe" zostaje ujawniony w odcinku Cyrano de Ghoulia. * 13 kwietnia 2012: Oficjalny art Slomana zostaje ujawniony poprzez aplikację Fraky Fab 13. * 12 lutego 2012: Sloman zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 13 kwietnia 2012: Sloman pojawia się w książce Zaginiony Rozdział Trzynasty. * 20 maja 2013: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Slomana "Slo Mo" Mortavitch. * 21 lipca 2013: Pierwsza lalka Slomana została pokazana na San Diego Comic-Con International. * grudzień 2013: Pierwsza lalka Slomana została wydana w ramach serii Ghoul Spirit. * 24 kwietnia 2014: Profil Slomana zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. Ciekawostki * Sloman należy do klubu szachowego. * Moe Deadovitch było wstępnym imieniem postaci, a od 20 maja 2013 oficjalnie nazywa się Sloman Mortavitch (ujawniono na SDCCI). * W polskiej wersji w odcinkach jego imię zostało przetłumaczone na "Wolny Moe". * Jego imię jest zbitką angielskich słów "slow" (pl. wolny) oraz "man" (pl. mężczyzna). * Fragment jego nazwiska (Morta) pochodzi od łacińskiego "morte" oznaczającego "śmierć". en:Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Ghoul Spirit Kategoria:We are Monster High Kategoria:Love is not Dead Kategoria:Sloman Mortavitch